Black frame insertion (BFI) is a motion picture technology which may be applicable to liquid crystal display (LCD) flat panel televisions. Black frame data may be inserted after every picture data frame to mitigate the LCD's holding effect. This technology has been used for television applications but has problems when applied to some processor-based applications.